


The Fugitive and The Pearl,The Psycho and The Technician

by ArkhamKnight0194



Series: PAYDAY 2 x Steven Universe [1]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Cigarettes, Crystal Gems, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Homeworld is Horrible, Hoxton is Pearl's Emotional Support, Post-Hoxton Breakout, Rekindled Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: We take a deep look into the Fugutive and the Psycho's relationship with the Pearl and the Technician
Relationships: Hoxton | James "Jim" Hoxworth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Wolf (Payday)/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: PAYDAY 2 x Steven Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624102





	The Fugitive and The Pearl,The Psycho and The Technician

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Hoxton Breakout,and the return of Ol' Hox.

The Crystal Gems sat down on the couch either reading or thinking of something else.The Gang were outside of town for the whole day.

This day wasn't just any day,Today is the 2nd year of Hoxton's capture and incarceration on Her Majesty's Young Offenders Institution for the last 2 years.

The Gems' heads raised up when they heard tire screeches outside of the beach house,they walked outside and found the armored truck the Gang took earlier.

"We almost died on that one!"Dallas exclaimed and slammed the vehicle shut.

"We are never doing that again!"'Hoxton'/Houston yelled,his rifle strapped onto his back and jumped out of the truck.

"Man,I need a vacation,"Chains said as he held onto his back.

The gems walked down of the beach house and approached the tired gang.

"Welcome back,guys,"Amethyst greeted the gang as she high fived the Ghost and the Enforcer.The Fusion walked towards the Mastermind and Chief.

"What happened?"She asked,still stoic as ever.

"I happened,"A familiar voice that everyone knew came from the back.A man wearing an orange jumpsuit and a mask which was slightly burned off,"I'm back,wankers."

Hoxton (A.K.A. Ol' Hox) jumped out of the back and walked towards the gems.Amethyst ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back,Hox!"The runt said which the heister returned the gesture and ruffled the gem's hair.

Garnet walked towards the heister and helped him up,"Welcome back,Hoxton."

Hoxton punched the fusion's shoukder with a smile on his face.Then he looked at Pearl.

The Fugitive and The Pearl were facing each other,ever since Greg's demise,Hoxton and Pearl haven't talked much.

She approached the heister slowly with visible tears in her eyes.

"James?"

The Fugitive wanted to just face her away or ignore her due to her hatred against Greg and Steven for the last 13 years.

"Hello,Pearl,"Hoxton said crossing both his arms,"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Unannounced,the gem threw her arms around the fugitive and finally let lose.

"I missed you,James,"She held her hands tightly around him and let her tears flow freely,"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Hey,it's not your fault,"Hoxton said returning the gesture with a nervous smile on his face.

Then,Pearl removed his mask slowly and revealed his face which the left side being burned off.

"What happened to you?"She asked as she cupped his cheek.

"Prison Life,2 years in jail."He replied and removed her hand from his face,"And I think that's a story I should save for another time."

Pearl wiped the tears off her eyes and let a small smile grew in her face.

"Welcome back,"Pearl said holding his hand,"Steven misses you."

Just then,Wolf woke up and asked,"Guys,what did I miss?"

"Everything,Wolf,"Chains said.

Then a pink portal appeared in thin air as a pink lion with a boy with curly hair along with a girl with brown hair and glasses were aboard the lion.

"...Wow!I hope they make a sequel!"The girl said as they both jumped off the lion.

"Yeah!"

The boy looked in front of him and the gang was standing there,including someone he hadn't seen in 2 years.

"Hoxton?"

The Fugitive crouched and widened his arms,"Well,don't just stand there,lad, and give your old man a hug."

Steven rushed towards the heister and jumped onto him and hugged the heister.

"Hoxton!"

The girl just stood there,"Uh,Steven?Who is this?"

Hoxton placed the hybrid down and looked at the girl,"Uh,Steven,who is his young girl?"

Steven then said,"Oh,Connie this is Hoxton.Hoxton this is Connie."

The Fugitive laughed heartly,"Oh man,my little boy finally got a girl."

The hybrid and the girl's face turned red at those words,which Steven defended,"We are not dating!We are just friends!"

"Just friends?"

Hoxton sighed in relief as they all walked up the beach house along with the others while Connie went home.

"I'm cooking dinner,"Pearl said in a sing-sing voice.

"Let me guess,she's still a bad cook?"Hoxton whispered to Chains.

"Damn right,she is."Chains replied with a small laugh.


End file.
